jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pamela25/Czkawka i jego historia
Hej :) Postanowiłam napisać swojego pierwszego bloga! :) Z góry przepraszam za błędy stylistyczne,ortograficzne itp. Blog tworzę sama według mojej wyobraźni itp jeśli jest do jakiegoś bloga podobny to przepraszam ale nie ,,zgapiam od nikogo Kilka informacji: *Historia dzieje się kiedy Czkawka zaprzyjaźnia się ze Szczerbatkiem. *Na Berk zabijają smoki. *Będzie Czkastrid (ale to później) xD *Jedynym przyjacielem Czkawki na Berk jest Pyskacz. *Pogrubiony tekst to sny,myśli itp. Mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba, zapraszam do komentowania, krytykowania itp. :D Prolog Cześć jestem Czkawka mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Mam 15 lat moje życie to porażka, do tego jestem synem Stoika, wodza wyspy. Typowy wiking jest mocno zbudowany, zabija smoki i sprawia mu to pewnego rodzaju przyjemność, no cóż ja urodziłem się za wcześnie. Jestem słaby i poniżany przez każdego mieszkańca Berk. Moi rówieśnicy mają ze mnie ubaw. Służę im jako worek treningowy. Rozumie mnie tylko Pyskacz. Pracuję u niego w kuźni, idzie mi całkiem nieźle, tylko on jest ze mnie zadowolony. Uważam że mój ojciec przy pierwszej lepszej okazji pozbył by się mnie i wyprawił wielką ucztę, że jego syn największy problem na wyspie znikną. Zabijanie smoków uważam za zbędne, zawsze szukam jakiegoś pokojowego rozwiązania ale nikt mnie nie słucha. Nie ma co się dziwić. Taki mój los. Rozdział 1 : Promienie słońca obudziły mnie. Postanowiłem, że rano pójdę do Pyskacza obiecałem, że pomogę mu zrobić nowy miecz dla Sączysmarka. Z wielką niechęcią zwlokłem się z łóżka, poszedłem do łazienki ubrać się. Powoli schodziłem po schodach, byłem jeszcze zaspany. Ojca nie było w domu, zresztą jak zawsze, on ciągle mnie unika, wstydzi się mnie. Zrobiłem sobie śniadanie i powoli udałem się do kuźni. Pyskacz: Witaj Czkawka! Jak się spało Czkawka: Dzień dobry- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy- spało się tak jak zwykle. Pyskacz: zacząłem robić tarczę dla Ciebie Czkawka: z jakiej to okazji- zastanawiał się Pyskacz: ojciec Ci nie mówił Czkawka: ale o czym? -spytał z wielkim zaciekawieniem- a poza tym kiedy, jak on ciągle mnie unika Pyskacz: za tydzień zaczyna się smocze szkolenie i ty masz w nim uczestniczyć Czkawka: Co!? Ja się do tego nie nadzieję, ja nie potrafię zabijać smoków Pyskacz: To się nauczysz Kolejne 2 godziny upłynęły na bezsensownych rozmowach lub ciszy. Postanowiłem wrócić do domu. Zjadłem obiad wymknąłem się do lasu, do Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Szczerbata mordko gdzie jesteś?! Nagle z krzaków wyłoniła się nocna furia która rzuciła się na chłopaka. Czkawka: Szczerbatek przestań! to się nie spiera ! Smoka nadal był bardzo zadowolony, że jego pan go odwiedził biegał w koło jak opętany. Czkawka: Szczerbatku postanowiłem, że dorobię ci lotkę abyś mógł znowu latać- Mordka stracił lotkę przez moją maszynę którą chciałem zabić smoka. Niestety nie byłem wstanie go zabić, był tak samo przerażony jak ja. Szczerbatek: wrraauu ( zawarczał szczęśliwie ) Do wieczora siedziałem z Mordką, bawiliśmy się razem. W międzyczasie stworzyłem projekt siodła i ogona dla Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Mordko muszę wracać do domu, ale obiecuję że jutro do Ciebie przyjdę i zacznę realizować projekty. Szczerbatek: wrrrauu- zawarczał smutno Czkawka szybkim krokiem udał się do wioski. Otworzył powoli drzwi i zastał ojca siedzącego przy stole. Stoik: Czkawka gdzie się włóczysz po zmroku. Czkawka: Byłem na spacerze- odpowiedział obojętnie Stoik: Zaczekaj musimy porozmawiać- odpowiedział stanowczo- jak możesz się domyślać za tydzień zaczyna się smocze szkolenie na, które będziesz uczęszczać razem z rówieśnikami w twoim wieku (czyt. Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark) Czkawka: Ja nie umiem zabijać smoków i nie będę uczęszczać na te zajęcia- odpowiedział z lekkim poirytowaniem Stoik: '' Będziesz tam chodził bez dyskusji!- podniósł głos przy tym mówił bardzo stanowczo Czkawka nic nie powiedział i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Był zmęczony po dzisiejszym dniu i padł na łóżko, momentalnie zasypiając'.'' JEŚLI SIĘ PODOBA ZOSTAW KOMENTARZ '':) Rozdział 2 Obudziłem się dość wcześnie postanowiłem, że zaraz po śniadaniu wezmę się za robienie siodła i ogona. Wyjąłem kartki z projektami i powoli udałem się na dół po stromych i skrzypiących schodach. Zjadłem pyszne śniadanie mimo, że było bardzo wcześnie widziałem kilku wikingów przechadzających się po placu. W dobrym nastroju ruszyłem w kierunku kuźni, aby zacząć ogon dla Mordki. Musiałem robić to w tajemnicy, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o Szczerbatku, bo inaczej byłoby bardzo źle. Ojciec zabił by nocną furię, mojego jedynego przyjaciela. Praca nad ogonem szła mi dość sprawnie. Nagle do kuźni wszedł Pyskacz wystraszył mnie, ponieważ szedł bardzo cicho. Pyskacz: Czkawka co robisz tu o tak wczesnej porze- zapytał z zaciekawieniem Czkawka: Witaj- posłał uśmiech Pyskaczowi- postanowiłem, że zrealizuję kilka projektów Pyskacz: Ty jak zawsze coś wymyślisz- odpowiedział śmiejąc się- a co to będzie jeśli można wiedzieć?- zapytał z zaciekawieniem Czkawka: to jest tajemnica- nie mógł powiedzieć że to ogon dla smoka Pyskacz: Jak zawsze nie chcesz powiedzieć Czkawka: Nie gniewaj się ale muszę już iść- wziął niedokończony ogon pod koc i wyszedł, Pyskacz uważnie się mu przyglądał -'''Jak dobrze, że Pyskacz był jeszcze trochę zaspany i nie dopytywał się o ogon. Rozmyślał idąc w kierunku domu Gdy wszedł ojca już nie było, zapewne poszedł do twierdzy. Poszedł do pokoju i zostawił niedokończony ogon w skrytce, która znajdowała się za szkicami wiszącymi na ścianie. Nie wiem co mam teraz robić- położył się na łóżku i rozmyślał a gdyby tak dokończyć ogon, zrobić siodło i na zawsze zostawić to przeklęte Berk? I tak mnie tu nikt nie lubi, nie zwracają na mnie uwagi chyba, że jestem obiektem ich drwin- z rozmyślania wyprowadziło go pukanie do drzwi. Czkawka: Proszę- Pewnie to ojciec Astrid: Cześć Czkawuś przyszłam zapytać się co a moim toporem miał być gotowy na wczoraj Czkawka: Nie mam ochoty co go robić- odpowiedział ze złością a zarazem smutkiem w głosie Astrid: Widzę że jesteś nie w humorze ja lepiej już pójdę. Chłopak nic jej nie odpowiedział, ona zaś skierowała się w kierunku schodów- była dość smutna Nie wiem dlaczego, ale Astrid jest ostatnio dla mnie jakaś milsza, jej zachowanie nie jest takie wulgarne i okrutne w stosunku do mnie jak reszty naszych rówieśników. Czkawka przypomniał sobie że miał iść po południu do Szczerbatka, ale najpierw zszedł i zjadł coś, ponieważ od tego rozmyślania zgłodniał. Po skończonym obiedzie wziął ze sobą kosz ryb i udał się w stronę lasu, ale nie zauważył że Śledzik go obserwuje i powoli idzie za nim. Czkawka: Szczerbatek gdzie jesteś?- wołał przyjaciela ale nigdzie go nie widział Szczerbatek bacznie obserwował chłopaka i z ukrycia rzucił się na niego śliniąc go. Śledzik ukrywający się w krzakach był w szoku, zamurowało go stał nieruchomo dobre 10 minut. Gdy się trochę otrząsną szedł w kierunku wioski, był jak w transie. Czkawka: Tęskniłem za tobą Mordko- odpowiedział wesoło Szczerbatek uśmiechną się. Czkawka: Ogon skończę jutro z siodłem też powinienem zdążyć- mówiąc to smok nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Czkawka ponad godzinę bawił się ze smokiem, po czym wrócił do wioski. Śledzik był u siebie w domu, ale nie był świadomy tego co zobaczył w lesie. Siedział na łóżku nie ruszając się. Czkawka po zjedzonej kolacji padnięty poszedł spać. Kolejne 2 dni chłopak spędził w kuźni zawzięcie pracując, Pyskacz zaczął się o niego martwić, ale nie odzywał się, pracowali w milczeniu. Śledzik po ostatnim zajściu otrząsną się i postanowił nie spuszczać Czkawki z oczu. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Czkawka szedł do Mordki z nowym siodłem i ogonem. Nadal nie był świadomy że obserwuje do jego rówieśnik- Śledzik Czkawka: Szczerbata Mordko!- wołał swojego smoka, po chwili wyłonił się z krzaków- Witaj Szczerbatku, zobacz co mam. Czkawka trzymał nowy ogon smoka i siodło. Szczerbatek starannie obwąchał to po czym Chłopak zaczął nakładać siodło i ogon. Smok na początku był niespokojni, lecz po chwili gdy było wszystko założone był bardzo podekscytowany. Śledzik zaczął powoli wycofywać się, gdy oddalił się biegł co sił w nogach do wioski. Będąc na środku zaczął krzyczeć ''WODZU! WODZU! '' '''GDZIE JESTEŚ!? ''- był strasznie roztrzęsiony. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Podoba wam się, pisać dalsze rozdziały? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Stoik: szybko pojawił się na placu, nie wiedział dlaczego Śledzik wygląda jakby ducha zobaczył. Stoik: Śledzik co się stało!? Śledzik: Woodzu booo w leesie jestt smook, czaaarny jaaak noocc a razem z nimm Czkawka!- mówił jąkając się Stoik: Zbierzcie ludzi, siatki i szybko do lasu za mną!- krzyczał że pół wyspy go słyszało Perspektywa Czkawki Siedziałem sobie z Mordką, zastanawiałem się czy wsiąść na niego czy nie. Mimo wszystko się bałem, wszystko było gotowe, jedyny problem to opanowanie jak działa ogon. Szybko się uczę, myślę że opanuję to. Czkawka: Mordko jesteś gotowy na pierwszy lot ze mną- spytał przyjaznym głosem smoka Smok rzucił się na chłopaka i lizał go po twarzy. Oboje nie byli świadomi tego co zaraz się wydarzy. Perspektywa Stoika Śledzik nie kłamał. Tam była Nocna Furia smok którego, muszę złapać zabija on wielu wikingów to istny diabeł. Zastanawia mnie tylko co robi tam Czkawka. Zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie,dziwniej niż zwykle, jest tak blisko tego smoka, że bez problemu może go zabić. W sumie nie miał bym nic przeciwko, mój problem by znikną. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie podoba mi się to jest tak cicho, nie słychać ptaków tylko jakieś szelesty w krzakach. Czkawka: Szczerbatku chodź do mnie- powiedział z niepokojem w głosie Smok posłusznie podszedł a chłopak powoli wsiadał na niego Perspektywa Stoika Co ten chłopak wyprawia- jego myśli stawały się niespokojne. Dałem znak do ataku. Nagle Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostali otoczeni przez wikingów z toporami,siatkami. Na czele stał Stoik. Biegli w naszym kierunku, byli coraz bliżej. Zaczęli rzucać siatkami i toporami w nich. Wódz zbytnio nie przejmował się tym, że siedzi na smoku jego syn- w tamtej chwili był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Smok zrobił unik dzięki czemu nie został złapany w sieć, Czkawka kurczowo trzymał się siodła i starał się odpowiednio ustawić ogon, był przerażony co utrudniało sprawę. W pewnym momencie Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem wzbili się w powietrze, zostawili po sobie trzy strzały i zniknęli w chmurach Perspektywa Stoika Zemdlałem, coś we mnie pękło. Przypomniałem sobie Valkę ją porwał smok kiedy chroniła Czkawkę. Teraz opuszcza mnie syn co ja najlepszego zrobiłem, moje myśli kłębiły się, zrozumiałem że straciłem rodzinę, wszystkie momenty w których traktowałem źle Czkawkę przeleciały mi przed oczami. Czułem że moje serce pęka na tysiące małych kawałków. Tracę jaką cząstkę siebie. Jedyna pamiątka po walce zniknęła. Ocknąłem się, każdy się dziwnie patrzył. Rówieśnicy Czkawki się z niego śmiali, że w końcu ta oferma zniknęła Stoik: CISZA!- krzykną bardzo zły Lud spojrzał na niego, zobaczyli, że to co się stało bardzo dotknęło wodza, kto by pomyślał. Stoik odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku wioski, za nim szedł Pyskacz- jego najlepszy przyjaciel milczał. Stoik widział jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy, bardzo lubił Czkawkę i uważał, że będzie bardzo zdolnym kowalem. Perspektywa Stoika Wszedłem do domu, usiadłem na swoim fotelu, było tak cicho, schody nie skrzypiały pod stopami skradającego się Czkawki. Poszedłem do jego pokoju, rzadko tam bywałem. Na ścianie było pełno rysunków smoków, projektów, wszystko było bardzo realistyczne. Nie wytrzymałem popłakałem się jestem twardym wikingiem ale coś po raz kolejny we mnie pękło. Siedziałem tam ze 3 godziny, postanowiłem wyjść na zewnątrz w końcu jestem wodzem i mam obowiązki. Perspektywa Czkawki: No Szczerbatku jesteśmy daleko od Berk. Czuję się wolny, teraz lecę przed siebie, złe wspomnienia zostawiam za sobą. Lecieli kilka godzin aż nagle... JAK MYŚLICIE CO SIĘ STANIE PISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH :D ' Pssst: chcecie więcej? Rozdział 3 Przed oczami Czkawki pojawiła się niewielka wyspa. Miała piękną soczyście zieloną trawę, plażę, dużo drzew i skał na środku był staw. Czkawka: Mordko lądujemy Smok posłusznie wykonał polecenie i wylądował na plaży. Piasek był taki ciepły, promienie słońca przedzierały się przez drzewa w oddali. Czkawka: Szczerbatku złapiesz trochę ryb- było słychać zmęczenie w jego głosie Szczerbatek: wrrrauu- zawarczał radośnie i popędził w stronę oceanu. Czkawka poszedł szukać drewna na ognisko, by upiec ryby. Po kilku minutach Czkawka wrócił z drewnem a Szczerbek z mordką pełną ryb. Po zjedzonym obiedzie poszli w stronę lasu, zasnęli pod drzewem, które dawało im cień. Nadszedł nowy piękny dzień. Szczerbek złowił kilka ryb i obudził Czkawkę. Czkawka: Przestań Szczerbek- mówił z trudem Szczerbatek: wrrraaauuu Po zjedzonym śniadaniu postanowiliśmy zwiedzić tą niewielką wyspę. Spacerowaliśmy dość długo aż naglę w krzakach przy jeziorze znaleźliśmy wejście do jakiejś jaskini. Było tam dość wąsko, ale Szczerbatek zwinnie wszedł do środka. Szliśmy trochę w dół, można było wywnioskować po tym, że jaskinia znajduje się w większości pod ziemią To co zobaczyłem zaparło mi dech w piersi, jaskinia była cała w małych kolorowych kryształach, diamentach. Wyglądała cudownie szczegłonie sufit jaskini, który był w małych błękitnych kryształach. Czkawka: Szczerbek może tu zamieszkamy Smok biegał po jaskini jak oszalały. Znajdowały się tam różne wąskie przejścia, które prowadziły do małych pomieszczeń również były w kryształach i diamentach. Było tylko jedno wejście. Jaskinia bardzo nam się spodobała a szczególnie jedna, było w niej małe oczko z bardzo ciepłą wodą, to pomieszczenie może służyć jako sauna. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Mijały tygodnie, na Berk nie ma mnie od 3 miesięcy. Nie myślałem o tym aby wrócić tu było mi bardzo dobrze. Moją jaskinię udekorowałem i umeblowałem znajdowały się tam poszczególne pomieszczenia: salon z ławką i na środku miejscem na ognisko, aby można było piec ryby, 3 sypialne, ja miałem ja w pomieszczeniu z pięknymi żółtymi i niebieskimi kryształkami, łazienka była w pomieszczeniu na końcu jaskini, do tego sauna, duża kuchnia w pełni umeblowana z tego co sam zrobiłem. Do poszczególnych pomieszczeń zrobiłem drzwi z pnączy, aby Szczerbek z łatwością mógł przechodzić. Wejście starannie zamaskowałem, zrobiłem kilka pułapek najbardziej podobała mi się ściana którą zrobiłem w połowie korytarza aby w razie czego ukryć starannie mój dom. Wróg wszedł by do krótkiego i dość wąskiego korytarza, nie zdając sobie sprawy że przed nim jest jaskinia. Uważam że stworzenie tego było idealnym pomysłem. '''TYM CZASEM NA BERK ' Ludzie nadal pamiętali o Czkawce, smoku. Stoik raz w tygodniu wymykał się z wioski i szedł w to miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni widział syna. Myślał że nikt go nigdy nie widział jak się wymyka, ale mylił się prawie cała wioska o tym wiedziała, ale uszanowali to, nie plotkowali. Smocze szkolenie odbyło się uczestniczyli w nim Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Trenował ich Pyskacz. Pewnego dnia po szkoleniu przyjaciele spotkali się na skraju wioski. Astrid: Jak myślicie Czkawka jeszcze żyje. Mieczyk: Taka ciamajda, zabawna jesteś Wszyscy oprócz Astrid i Śledzika wybuchli śmiechem '''Perspektywa Astrid: Jakoś tak smutno i pusto bez tego Czkawki. Zawsze plątał się po wiosce, zaliczał najlepsze gleby wtedy było dużo śmiechu. Czuję pewnego rodzaju pustkę w sercu, ale również złość na samą siebie. Jak mogłam być tak okrutna, tak źle traktować Czkawkę tego chudego i słabego chłopaka. On był sam bezbronny, bezsilny co innego okładać Smarka czy Mieczyka a nie kogoś kto nie potrafi się obronić. Śledzik: Astrid wszystko dobrze?-zapytał troskliwym głosem Astrid: Tak, tak zamyśliłam się Na Berk Czkawki bardzo potrzebował Pyskacz. Praca w kuźni szła opornie, nikt mu nie pomagał, a ciągle trzeba było naprawiać broń po atakach smoków. Co najdziwniejsze od 3 miesięcy nie pojawiła się Nocna Furia. Czy to jest powiązane ze zniknięciem Czkawki, czy to czysty przypadek. Perspektywa Czkawki: Kolejny gatunek smoka, kolejna wyspa i nowi wrogowie tak zacząłem spędzać ostatnie dni. Jestem obrońcą smoków, jestem wdzięczny, że Szczerbatek zabrał mnie z Berk. Ktoś musie je chronić. Tresuję smoki, traktuje je z szacunkiem a one mnie w razie potrzeby chronią. Moje obecne życie podoba mi się. W końcu wiem kim jestem, mogę otwarcie mówić o sobie OBROŃCA SMOKÓW i oczywiście nieustraszona, szybka nocna furia- Szczerbatek. Pewnego dnia gdy leciałem nad oceanem zobaczyłem statki. Na maszcie był znak łupieżców. Wyjąłem kompas, mapę. Oni płyną na Berk!- krzyknąłem na szczęście byłem wysoko i mnie na pewno nie usłyszeli. Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałem, myślałem że Berk dla mnie nic nie znaczy. Wróciłem na swoją wyspę była daleko (jakby na uboczu) minie jeszcze kilka dni zanim dotrą na mój były dom. Jakiś tydzień temu na opuszczonej wyspie zrobiłem sobie maskę i kostium dzięki któremu jest mi ciepło w przestworzach i pozostaję anonimowy.'' '( Czkawka nadal ma 15 lat i wygląda jak HTTYD, jego kombinezon nie'' ma tych skrzydeł) Postanowiłem za 2 dni polecieć za statkami. Dwa dni minęły bardzo szybko spakowałem prowiant i wyruszyłem. Szczerbatek był bardzo szybki więc po niecałym dniu znaleźliśmy statki. Minie jeszcze około 2 dni zanim dotrą na Berk. Ja zaś odpoczywałem na wyspach które mijałem. W końcu widać wyspę to Berk. Postanowiłem zaczekać na rozwoju wydarzeń i zobaczyć co się stanie, sądząc po ilości statków łupieżców mają sporą przewagę. 'Dziękuję za te wszystkie komentarze, wiele dla mnie znaczą jeszcze raz z całego serca DZIĘKUJĘ :D ' Rozdział 4 Łupieżcy zaczęli strzelać z łuków, szykowali się do zejścia na ląd. Stoik i mieszkańcy wyspy w panice brali broń i zbierali się przy porcie. Widać, że nie byli przygotowani na bitwę. Ja obserwowałem wszystko z góry, zdjąłem maskę i postanowiłem że zaczekam na rozwój walki. Albrecht stał około 10 metrów przed Stoikiem, za przywódcami stali ludzie z bronią. Bitwa się zaczęła, strzelano z katapult, rzucano toporami, nożami i wszystkim co popadło. Wandale znacznie przegrywają. Czkawka: Szczerbek musimy im pomóc- mówił to zakładając maskę. Mimo wszystko to mój dom, muszę go bronić, smoki a nawet ludzi który mnie krzywdzili przez wiele lat. '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Szczerbatek zaczął krążyć nad wioską wydając przy tym charakterystyczny świst, który kocham. Słyszałem jak ludzie krzyczą Nocna Furia! i kryli się za swoimi tarczami. Śmieszyło mnie to. Perspektywa Stoika: Nocna Furia skąd ona się wzięła, akurat dzisiaj chce zaatakować. Tak dawno jej nie było, myślałem że ktoś ją zabił, bądź odpuściła ataki na Berk. Perspektywa Czkawki: Czkawka: Strzelaj mordko! Szczerbatek zaczął strzelać i niszczyć statki jak domek z kart. Czkawka: Brawo Szczerbatku- powiedział bardzo szczęśliwy. Uśmiechną się, lecz pod maską nie było tego widać. Teraz Zaczęli atakować łupieżców na placu- w centrum wyspy. Padali jak muchy. Stoik: Co się tu dzieje- zobaczył tajemniczego jeźdzca na grzbiecie smoka. Był w wielkim szoku, nie był w stanie połączyć faktów, gdy jego syn znikną z czarnym smokiem. Czkawka wyją swoją broń i zaczną atakować łupieżców. Nie wiedział dlaczego pomaga Stoikowi, przecież go skrzywdzili. Coś w sercu kazało mu tak robić. Stoik nic nie powiedział widział, jak jakaś tajemnicza postać i smok pomagają im. Niekurzy z Wandali byli w szoku będąc koło smoka i mdleli. Czkawka był kilka razy w lochu u Albrechta. Stali oko w oko, zaczęli walczyć. Przywódca łupieżców był wyższy, mocniej zbudowany. Czkawka poprawił swoją kondycję, był bardziej umięśniony, silniejszy ale nadal wyglądem i charakterem nie przypominał wikinga. Zaczęli walczyć, Czkawka mocno zranił rękę Albrechta. Szczerbatek walczył i nie był w stanie pomóc chłopakowi, gdy od tyłu zaszło go dwóch łupieżców. Walka nie była wyrównana. Trzech mocno zbudowanych ludzi rzuciło się na Czkawkę. Niestety Czkawka dostał w lewą nogę, upadł i stracił przytomność. Szczerbatek widząc to wściekł się strzelił w zranioną rękę Albrechta. Przywódca Łupieżców zaczął się wycofywać jak również jego ludzie. Albrecht: Jeszcze tu wrócę! Nikt wam wtedy nie pomoże!- wykrzyczał to będąc na statku. Czkawka leżał w masce na placu, a koło niego Szczerbatek ciągle czuwał. Ludzie zbierali się wkoło niego. ' PRZEPRASZAM ŻE DEDYKACJI NIE BYŁO (wyjasnienie jest w kom.) A WIĘC PISZCIE CO ZDARZY SIĘ W KOLEJNYM ROZDZIALE JUTRO NEXT ' Rozdział 5 ''Ten rozdział dedykuję '' 'Astrid95' '' mam nadzieję że ci się podoba :) '' Perspektywa Stoika: Tajemniczy jeździec leży na placu, ma coś z nogą nie widzę dobrze, smok go osłania. Stoik przedzierał się przez tłum, gdy już udało mu się przedrzeć chciał pomóc tajemniczemu obrońcy Berk. Smok dzielnie bronił swojego pana. Perspektywa Astrid: Na placu leży jeździec. Zaczęłam podchodzić pod smoka, był bardzo zły. Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzą. Spojrzałam w oczy smoku zobaczyłam w nich ból, przecież nie był ranny. Smok powoli zaczął się odsuwać, dopuścił mnie do chłopaka. Chciałam zdjąć mu maskę lecz smok zawarczał przeraźliwie. Stoik zaczął do nas podchodzić, aby nam pomóc, smok mu pozwolił widocznie uznał, że nie stanowimy większego zagrożenia dla nich. Stoik wziął chłopaka na ręce i szedł w kierunku swojego domu, smok szedł u jego boku. Astrid pobiegła po Gothi. Wódz zaniósł chłopaka do pokoju Czkawki. Pokój był nienaruszony, nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Stoik położył jeźdźca na łóżku smok ciągle czuwał. Gdy Stoik chciał zdjąć maskę, smok ponownie przeraźliwie zawarczał. Gdy przyszła Gothi stwierdziła, że nogę go kolana trzeba amputować. Tak również się stało. Smok czuwał przy łóżku Czkawki przez 2 tygodnie. Astrid i Stoik przynosili mu ryby. Pewnego dnia chłopak obudził się. Perspektywa Czkawki: Gdzie ja jestem? Szczerbatku co się tu dzieje. Chwila... przecież ja znam to miejsce, to mój pokój. Długo się rozglądałem postanowiłem wstać. Szczerbatek patrzył się co ja robię. Nadal byłem w swojej masce na całe szczęście. Na Berk nie było mnie rok, to dość długo mam teraz 16 lat. Odkryłem kołdrę i zobaczyłem, że mam stalową nogę, nie do końca wiedziałem co się stało, dlaczego nie mam zdrowej nogi. Wstałem Szczerbatek pomógł mi zejść na dół, otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem jak moi rówieśnicy rozmawiają o mnie przed domem. Na szczęście nie mogli mnie poznać. Astrid: Nareszcie się obudziłeś- powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, zdziwiło mnie to Sączysmark zachowywał się dziwnie, chyba bał się Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Nie bójcie się nic wam nie zrobi. Astrid to wiedziała w końcu go karmiła. Nagle zjawił się Stoik z Pyskaczem Stoik: Witaj ! Jak się czujesz- na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech a zarazem zaciekawienie. Czkawka: Dobrze - odpowiedziałem obojętnie- Pyskacz: Myślę że na razie ta noga będzie dobra Czkawka: Bardzo dziękuje Py...- prawie powiedziałem jego imię, ale bym się wkopał Stoik: Astrid może zaprowadzisz nieznajomego do twierdzy, aby coś zjadł. Astrid: Dobrze wodzu- pokazała Czkawce w którą stronę ma iść, on bardzo dobrze wiedział co i gdzie znajduje się na wyspie Szli do twierdzy w milczeniu, dziewczyna spoglądała raz na smoka a raz na chłopaka. Czkawka zjadł śniadanie w twierdzy i udał się do domu wodza. Usiadł w kuchni przy stole u czekał na Stoika. Nudziło mu się więc wyszedł na dwór. Pospacerował ze Szczerbkiem po wiosce. Był bardzo zadowolony, że znowu jest na Berk i że wygrał wojnę z łupieżcami. Perspektywa Czkawki: Na placu zobaczyłem Stoika, postanowiłem podejść. Czkawka: przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ale chciałbym się pożegnać Stoik: Ale jak to- mówił to z wielkim zdumieniem Czkawka: Wracam do domu, na swoją wyspę. Muszę zaopiekować się smokami. Bardzo dziękuję za gościnę i za pomoc. Stoik: Miałem nadzieję że zostaniesz na wyspie. Jesteś znany jako Jeźdźca Smoków z wielką radością gościmy cię na wyspie Czkawka: Jeszcze raz dziękuję ale muszę wracać. Wyruszę wieczorem. Stoik: Może zdradzisz nam swoje imię Czkawka: Jestem Jeźdźcem Smoków, a mój smok to Szczerbatek tyle mogę powiedzieć- udał się w kierunku domu wodza Stoik był zawiedziony odpowiedzią nieznajomego. Liczył że dowie się czegoś więcej. Nastał wieczór Czkawka został poproszony wraz ze Szczerbakiem do twierdzy. Udali się tam. W twierdzy była cała wioska Stoik zaczął dziękować Czkawce za pomoc- nie był świadomy że przed nim stoi jego syn, zapewne gdyby to wiedział nie dał by mu odejść. Perspektywa Astrid: Szkoda, że nas opuszcza bardzo polubiłam jego smoka. Gdy był na placu i już chciał wsiadać na smoka zatrzymałam go. Astrid: Zaczekaj- biegłam w jego stronę i rzuciłam się na niego przytulając go. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiłam. Dziękuję- powiedziałam i pobiegłam w stronę swojego domu, usiadłam na schodach Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego Astrid to zrobiła. Było to bardzo dziwne. Ona okazała jakieś uczucia i to pozytywne. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, wzbiłem się w powietrze. Widziałem siedzącą Astrid na schodach. Dałem znak Mordce który strzelił 3 razy plazmą nad Berk tak jak ostatnim razem. Udaliśmy się w kierunku naszej pięknej wyspy. Rozdział 6 Dolecieliśmy na wyspę. Cieszyłem się, gdy ujrzałem plażę. To jest mój dom, tu czuje się sobą, jestem panem własnego losu i smoków oczywiście. Wszedłem do mojej jaskini za mną Szczerbatek. Znów ujrzałem te piękne kolorowe kryształy wywołało to wielki uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Teraz muszę pójść złowić ryby na obiad dla siebie i dla tego głodomora- Szczerbka. Zjedliśmy ryby w jaskini, zaraz potem słyszałem jak chrapie Mordka, ja zaraz po nim "padłem trupem". Dni spędzaliśmy na zabawie, lataniu i odkrywaniu nowych lądów. Moja mapa była już bardzo duża. Byłem dumny z siebie. 6 miesięcy później Byłem w saunie, odprężony wszystkie złe myśli zniknęły. Po 30 minutach wyszedłem z jaskini, szukałem Mordki aby z nim polatać. Czkawka: Szczerbatek gdzie jesteś!- zaczynałem się denerwować Nagle coś mnie przewróciło poczułem coś mokrego na twarzy. Oczywiście to był Szczerbatek! Jak zawsze mnie oślinił na szczęście nie miałem kombinezonu, znowu musiałbym go czyścić przez tydzień. Wsiadłem na smoka i ruszyliśmy w stronę oceanu. Było tak pięknie tylko co jakiś czas leciał jakiś smok. Na horyzoncie zobaczyłem coś niepokojącego. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nagle zobaczyłem... 'C.D jutro wieczorem ':) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach